halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slant22/SPARTAN-036
If there is one thing I hate, its toying with canon! --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 21:01, 4 August 2007 (UTC) What? There, I edited it, he was no longer in operation first strike, nor New Mombosa ok...sorry for lashing out like that, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law!)( ) 23:32, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Canon Friendliness Basically, if you'll follow this link: SPARTAN-226, you'll realize there is already a Spartan with the 026 designator. Thus, I would ask you to please choose a new designator. Message me when you've chosen one not already taken, and I'll move your article and fix the redirects I'm aware of. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:34, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Hmmm, thats true -- The State(Our Decrees and Law!)( ) 12:45, 8 September 2007 (UTC) P.S., you say he is the number 1 Spartan with a sniper, that title, however, belongs to Linda -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:36, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Now where did it say that? It said she was good with a sniper rifle. Err...It said that in every book. Please do not remove the tag until all issues have been cleared up. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:01, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Well then who in the book said it? because if 117 or Fred said it, thats their opinions It is clearly stated by John that Linda is the best sniper out of all the SPARTAN-IIs. Even Kurt, Kelly, Sam, and the other members of Blue Team agree. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:30, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Where the hell is my article!? It has been deleted. Next time I suggest either changing the tag or making a SPARTAN-III. We have less then 10 SPARTAN-IIs left, yet 300 SPARTAN-IIIs that are free. I also suggest reading the books so you know about what is canon friendly and what is not. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:57, 19 November 2007 (UTC) My tag was 26, some else had, and they had 2 paragraphs about there character, I had almost 12, I put a month into that character and it was deleted because of my tag! I'm not giving up my tag because somelese has it, this has already been in a fanon, and if I change I have to change everything else The decision wasn't my choice. Personally, I wish H*bad would follow the presribed method of allowing a vote before deletion. He is always talking about how we need to follow the rules, what with the nominating for sponsorship, even for articles made by fellow admin. I'm going to restore the article, because, frankly, I don't see a reason to delete it. Spartan designator is not good enough a reason to delete an article. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:30, 20 November 2007 (UTC) More Canon Friendliness Issues There are 2 things wrong: #Linda was the best SPARTAN-II with the Sniper Rifle (As stated in Fall of reach, First Strike, and Ghosts of Onyx). #The only place the Covenant attacked during the First Battle of Earth was Mombassa in Africa, and the only SPARTAN-II who participated in that battle was SPARTAN-117. These issues must be resolved before you may remove the NCF tag. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:56, 20 November 2007 (UTC) You still need to give me proof of Linda being the best other than your word, and never cited about the battle of Earth, No one warned me or anything so that can't count.Smokerules 01:58, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry then Go23, missunderstood your concept, those promblems have been routed out.Smokerules 02:01, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you. The tag has been removed. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:17, 20 November 2007 (UTC) So then, what do I make my new Spartan tag?Smokerules 02:20, 20 November 2007 (UTC) At the top of a page there is a tab that says "Move". Click on it, then type in what you want your new article to be. After that press "Move Page" and it will tell you if that article is free or not. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:36, 20 November 2007 (UTC) WTF is up with the Reach mission? If he was part of Red Team, then he went to the damned surface. No active SPARTAN-II, save Gray Team (who weren't there) and the Chief's handpicked Blue Team didn't go. Its something that annoys me alot when people disregard it. I don't care if he survived, theres a fair amount of ambiguity in the novels about the survivors, but please, don't break canon in this way. Spartan 501 17:48, 10 August 2008 (UTC)